My Last Breath
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: Bella and Edward share a fluffy moment on the dawn of their wedding day. Set to Evenescence's My Last Breath. very cute please R


**My last breath**

A songfic for Twilight and New Moon; set to Evanescence's "My Last Breath." The couple shares a fluffy/humorous moment on the dawn of their wedding day. One-shot story, unless reviews tell me to keep writing. By the way, ittalics are lyrics.

Sitting together on the roof of the Cullens' mansion, the happy couple was watching as the stars as they were slowly being blotted out by (miraculously) an actual sunrise. So dawned of the day set for Bella and Edward's marriage. Edward grinned.

"Only I could manage to get married on a sunny day in Forks," he said happily, "It's a good thing you already told Charlie, or he might get a little freaked out at all the flashy skin."

They continued to watch the sun peek over the little town for a while. Once again, Edward broke the silence.

"Come on, out with it, why did you bring up that CD player? You're driving me nuts, just sitting there with it, and not telling me why. I'm not a mind reader you know." The pale "youth" chuckled at the irony of his joke. "Not your mind, at least" he clarified.

"You'll think it's stupid. I was going to show you… I was going to have us…" the girl sighed, "I was going to compare how I think being a vampire will be to a song I found. Not being a vampire so much as the transformation thinger. I was going to have us listen to it… now I feel stupid."

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad. Who's the artist?"

"Amy Lee" Was the blushing answer.

The boy scratched his chin thoughtfully "Amy Lee. She's not too bad. A little on the old-fashioned side of darkness and all that, too much eyeliner, but overall she has a good voice. Come on let's hear it."

Bella fumbled with the buttons on her CD player, and adjusted the volume. In seconds, Amy Lee's velvety voice was drifting in the air.

_Hold on to me love_

"Gladly" Edward smirked, as he reached and took Bella by the waist, holding her from behind._  
You know I can't stay long_

His brow crinkled, "You can't?"_  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

"I love you too darling, but afraid of what?" _  
Can you hear me?_

"Well Dhur, you're right there."  
_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"Should I not be able to?"_  
_

Bella reached over and paused the CD. "Are you going to keep up this commentary? I thought we would **listen** to this song, not see if it's accurate word for word." She stuck out her tongue at the vampire. "Shall we continue?" with Edward's nod, the music began again.

_  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight_

_  
I'll miss the winter_

"You hate the winter, and you will still have to put up with it"_  
A world of fragile things_

"'Fragile things?!' better keep you inside if that's what winter is"

_  
Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

"Pause it, just for a second, please Bella?"

"What is it now Edward? No hollow trees in Forks?" the teenage female asked sarcastically, eyebrows raised and eyes rolling.

"I'll be right back"

With that, the young man ran off, jumping from the roof and using his vampire speed to be a blur. Bella waited patiently with a small sigh and shake of her head. He very quickly returned, climbing up the side of the house.

"Fourteen," he stated, not having broken a sweat nor breathing heavily "only fourteen hollow trees in Forks and surrounding area, and I know where they all are, so if you try to hide in one, you won't have to wait very long. So there."

Now Edward stuck out his tongue, and both of them laughed. With that small pause, a kiss, and a repositioning of limbs so that Bella could once again cuddle against her fiancé, the music was continued.

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_"_I don't cry. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to hear you, and I DO NOT cry. Ever. No exceptions"_  
Holding my last breath_

_"_And what is this nonsense about holding your breath?"_  
_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight_

_  
Closing your eyes to disappear_

"Hey, wait a sec, even **I **can't do that."_  
_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

I do NOT cry, disappear, or pray. I don't dream either. Nope. Not me. So there"_  
_

_Still you wake and know the truth_

_no one's there_

Edward pulled Bella closer. "I will be there for you, when we turn you. I'll be right there, holding your hand, the entire time. I will never leave you"

_  
Say goodnight  
don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

_Say goodnight_

"Do I have to? It's morning!"

_Holding my last breath_

"Seriously, if breathing is that important to you, go ahead. Being "dead" doesn't stop you from enjoying trivial tings like breathing. Watch, I'll fill my lungs for a while."

. _  
Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_

"Edward, stop it! You made you're point; you can stop inhaling now. Jeeze, save some air for us mortals!"

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight_

"That's the only lyric that I **really **find wrong," Edward, said as he brought Bella even closer to himself, "Being immortal, dying, it's not the end. It's a whole new beginning."

The couple shared a long, meaning full glance, and then retreated from the roof hand in hand, stepping gracefully through the open window, as the sun completed its rising. Well, they were going too. In reality … (rewind)

"Being immortal, dying, it's not the end. It's a whole new beginning… so is marriage. I love you and"

"EDWARD CULLEN!!!" he was cut off by female voices that split the air with their astonishing shrillness and pure volume. "WHERE IS THE BELLA BRIDE?! WE NEED TO PREPARE HER!!!"

"It would seem that the bridesmaids are impatient. You had better go get ready, or Alice and Esme will have my head. I love you, watch your step." With that, the happy couple got off the roof, Edward's skin taking on a light sparkle as they clambered clumsily through the open window, and accidentally leaving the CD player outside.

Oops?

_Fin_

(Well, as 'fin' as one can get with immortals)

please r&r


End file.
